coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8455 (25th August 2014)
Plot Kylie hands David a list of jobs to do for Lily’s birthday party. Even though it's a bank holiday, Jason plans to work on the loft conversion at No. 9. Steve receives a flyer from The Flying Horse challenging the Rovers to a cricket match. Fiz ropes Tyrone into helping Jason while she takes the girls to the party. Max starts playing up and David’s forced to bribe him with chocolate cake but he sneaks out of the house and smears it over Steve's newly-cleaned campervan. Kylie, on edge with the upcoming party, blames David and gets more fraught as the preparations continue. Jason goes for his lunch leaving Tyrone alone. Eileen gets annoyed when her family prefer to spend time in the Rovers rather than with her. Steve refuses to talk to Michelle and Liz about the visiting order that Peter is sending him. Max is sent to his room when he kicks Liam but he ends up throwing toys down into the back garden. One hits Gail and she drops the large birthday cake on the lawn. Kylie’s devastated, convinced everyone blames her for being a useless mother. She refuses to deal with her son any more. Tyrone goes into the loft to take a video of it in its "before" state. He gets on a ladder to get a high shot but loses his balance and falls off, plunging through the unsafe thin floorboards into the bedroom below. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) *Joseph Brown - Lucca-Owen Warwick (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway, bedroom and loft *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway Notes *First appearance of both Ruby Dobbs and Hope Stape since 16th May 2014. *First appearance of Joseph Brown since 15th January 2014 and first appearance of Lucca-Owen Warwick in the role, taking over from Ronny & Tommy Cheetham. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger and Jeff Hewitt-Davis as a Stunt Double on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone is knocked unconscious after falling through the floor of the loft conversion; and Luke invites Katy for a night on the town when Steph changes her plans. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,915,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2014 episodes